Question: Let $a=\frac{3}{5}$ and let $b=\frac{2}{3}$. Compute $a^{2}b^{-3}.$
Explanation: Substituting the given values, we need to calculate, $\left(\frac{3}{5}\right)^{2} \left(\frac{2}{3}\right)^{-3}$. Because $n^{ab} = \left(n^{a}\right)^{b}$, this expression is equivalent to $$\left(\frac{3}{5}\right)^{2} \left(\left(\frac{2}{3}\right)^{-1}\right)^{3} = \left(\frac{3}{5}\right)^{2} \left(\frac{3}{2}\right)^{3}.$$Because $\left(\frac{a}{b}\right)^{n} = \frac{a^{n}}{b^{n}}$, we can rewrite this as $$\frac{3^{2}}{5^{2}} \cdot \frac{3^{3}}{2^{3}} = \frac{3^{2} \cdot 3^{3}}{5^{2} \cdot 2^{3}}.$$We then have \[\frac{3^{2} \cdot 3^{3}}{5^{2} \cdot 2^{3}} = \frac{9\cdot 27}{25\cdot 8} = \boxed{\frac{243}{200}}.\]